One issue with communicating data over a wireless network is transmitting and receiving beacon frames. Often stations (STAs) need to receive beacon frames from master stations or access points (APs) to communicate properly with the APs. A STA may consume power in tuning to a channel to receive a beacon frame and synchronize with an AP.
Another issue with communicating data over a wireless network is that often more than one standard may be in use in a wireless local-area network (WLAN). For example, Institute of Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ax, referred to as high efficiency WLAN (HEW), may need to be used with legacy versions of 802.11.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods that allow access points to transmit beacon frames and stations to receive beacon frames. There are also general needs for systems and methods that allow HEW devices to coexist with legacy devices.